You'll Always Be Remembered, Old Friend
by CrazyTimesAMillion
Summary: Five years after the events at Blackwood Mountain, Jess and Mike decide to adopt a puppy that reminds Mike of an old friend of his. [MikexJess]


**Author Note: You may have either seen this on AO3 or on Tumblr, which is where I originally posted this stuff but I decided to go and post it all on this now. This was my first Until Dawn fanfiction.  
**

* * *

 _You'll Always Be Remembered, Old Friend_

* * *

It had been five years since that fateful night on Blackwood Mountain. Six years since the disappearance and deaths of Hannah and Beth Washington. Five years since the death of their older brother, Joshua. Everyone who was involved in what happened that night had slowly been falling back into the habits of their old lives, agreeing to rarely ever speak of what had gone on the night. But they knew a lot of that stuff was stuff that they would never be able to forget about it, but it wouldn't stop them from trying.

Taking a deep breath Jessica turned the knob of the door to her apartment. The apartment that she shared with Mike, who she had been dating for the past five years. It had been shortly after they started their last year of college of that Mike suggested that they get an apartment together, which she totally supported the idea of doing.

"Honey, I'm home!" She jokingly called out as she closed the apartment door behind her, before venturing further inside.

"In the kitchen!" She heard Mike call out, before she walked into their small little kitchen. As she entered the kitchen, she spotted Mike sitting at their bar with an open textbook in front of him. His head turned toward her when he heard her walk in. "How was class?"

"Boring as always." She answered with a smile, walking over to him and wrapping her arms around him from behind. "How was it for you?"

"I'm not gonna lie, it was boring as hell as well." He answered, kissing her on the cheek. "So I was thinking."

Jessica's brow arched as a slight smirk found it's way to her face as she watched him close his textbook and turn toward her. "You were thinking? This can't end well." She joked.

Mike shook his head, chuckling. "Oh hush." He told her. "No, but I was thinking that maybe we should get a dog."

"A dog?" She asked.

"Yeah, I mean, why not?" He questioned. "You always said you don't like being her alone whenever I'm out."

"Our apartment's not big enough for a dog, Mike." She told him.

"Maybe not a big one, but we can get a small dog." He stated.

"You're not going to give up on this are you?" She questioned him.

"Nope." He shook his head.

"Okay, we can get a dog." She started, shaking her head at the growing smile on Mike's face. "On one condition though, I get to pick it out."

"I'm 100% okay with that." He agreed.

XXXX

The following day, Mike and Jessica went to the animal shelter that was located across town. Before the conversation last night, they had been considering getting a dog since they moved out of their college dorms and into their apartment. Neither of them had been very big fans of being left alone in their apartment without the other since the events from five years ago.

Currently, one of the works at the shelter was showing the couple the area where they kept the dogs and puppies. Jessica was cooing about all the small little puppies that they came across, although Mike was doing the exact samething that she had been doing, if not he was a bit worse at it than she was.

"Hey, Jess, take a look at this little guy." Mike told her, as he was bent down in front of one of the kennels.

She walked over to see him looking at a little husky puppy. "Aw, he's so cute." She said, as she bent down beside of Mike. "But we agreed on getting a small dog, remember?"

"I know, babe." He told her, turning to look at her before looking back at the puppy. "He just reminds me of the wolf I met back on the mountain."

A frown found it's way to Jessica's lips as she heard Mike mention the wolf he had befriended. She knew that it was something he hadn't like to talk about, but it had a thought cross her mind as she then glanced at the worker. "We'll take this one." She told him.

This caused Mike to glance back at Jessica. "Are you sure?" He asked her.

She nods. "Of course, if he reminds you of your wolf friend we'll bring him home with us." She said.

XXX

It wasn't long before Mike and Jessica were back at their apartment with the newest addition to their little family. The husky puppy seemed to be very excitable and loved playing with the strings on his jacket. Jessica couldn't help but take pictures of Mike and their puppy playing in the middle of the apartment floor. It was one of the cutest things that she had ever seen.

"I forgot to ask, what should we name him?" Jessica asked her boyfriend, since the thought had just now crossed her mind.

Mike glanced up at her question, the puppy pawing at his jacket strings. "I was kind of considering calling him Wolfie, but if you want to call him something different."

She shook her head. "No, I think Wolfie's a perfect name for him." She agreed, getting off the couch and walking over to sit in the floor with the two of them.


End file.
